Various forms of electronics-oriented equipment are often housed in a carryable hard-sided case similar to a suitcase, briefcase, or the like, affording convenient portability, security, and other benefits. Frequently, electrical connections comprising wires or cables are permanently extended from one of the opposing portions of the case to the other in order to link electronic components. In such instances, the cables need protection from snarling, stretching, unnecessary flexing and bending, and other mechanical forces that might otherwise damage the wires, especially as a result of repeated opening and closure of the case.
The hinge mechanism coupling the halves of a case would appear to be an expedient means of conveying such interconnecting electrical conductors. Additionally, such a hinge should be sturdy and reliable, as well as easily and inexpensively fabricated and assembled.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a case enclosing electronic components to have a durable hinge pivotally joining the opposing halves of the case, and adapted to function as a conduit to carry electric cables from one case member to the other, such that the cables are protected from mechanical forces, as well as moisture and debris which might damage the wires. Additionally, the hinge would have a minimum of simple, easily fabricated components, and be readily assembled.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader and not to limit the innovations described herein. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.